random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Redsox1099
Welcome Hey Redsox1099, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited User:Redsox1099, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- AgentP (Talk) 18:41, February 4, 2011 I saw your user name and was wondering if you love the Red Sox too. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor I was wondering if you would like to help me with a wiki I have about the Red Sox heres the link: http://bostonredsox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity DustpeltA Wikia Contributor AL East I prefer it like this: 1) Rays 2) Blue Jays 3) Red Sox 4) Orioles 5) Yankees. I think it will be: 1) Red Sox 2) Yankees 3) Orioles 4) Blue Jays 5) Rays. Tell me what you think! This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 01:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I think it will be this: 1.Red Sox 2.Yankees 3.Rays 4.Blue Jays 5.Orioles DustpeltA Wikia Contributor The problem: High traffic on the wiki due to our many new users The solution: Update community corner and give FadhilPF rollback rights All You Need 00:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about not responding on chat I was busy. Kh2cool 14:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) We might need to do The Blackout... We still have the IP Protect Act, which is as bad as SOPA. 2012 already? I love the Internet! Stop SOPA NOW! 21:53, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply OKAY! :D PWNED! 17:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) TF2 Blood and Gore I don't know. The blood isn't that reliztic though. Sorry for not giving you a good answer :/ Gray Pea Shooter 01:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) TEH REPLY! I don't go on chat much because it is always REALLY glitchy on my computer. I was going to put the kids to bed, and then I got on the roof. And that's what happened. 00:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:STEAM Yes, i accepted it. Fluttershy Scootaloo Pinkie 00:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 00:16, March 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Possible S&K Threat I'll try to deal with it, maybe I can show S&K some logic this time. Huzzah 22:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Steam Im not totally sure. The sever I go on has...issuse's...so I need to check my other 3 favorite severs to see if one's good Gray Pea Shooter 21:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Send me a message on STEAMZ so we can talk! (Reglar Chat doesn't work for me :/) Gray Pea Shooter 01:05, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Add Me? 3DS Friend Codes UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on this Wiki 22:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC)UltimateMegaGeo Here is the link. ♪Again today I will go soaring through the sky!♪ 22:24, April 17, 2012 (UTC) (Send me a message on Steam) Gray Pea Shooter 22:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) MEET ME IN STEAMZ! U HAZ AN HOUR TO RESPONED BECAUSE I WILL BE SLEEPING IN 2 HOURZ Gray Pea Shooter 01:00, April 23, 2012 (UTC) (Steamchat) CS Download Link Here. Loliforgot. I'll check tommorow, as long as you remind me sometime in the morning or noon. It's like a birthday party, with everyone trying to kill me! 00:15, June 12, 2012 (UTC) PewDie and Nova crossover may happen. Yup this was taken from their twitter. So a PewDie/Nova crossover MAY happen. Perhaps an LP Multiplayer with PewDie and Nova may be nice. please Please unbann me from chat and I'll love you forever ~ themesongsingers